


The Same

by icantwriteyo



Series: Life Is Strange 2 AU Oneshots [3]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game), Life Is Strange 2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Anxiety, Blood, Choking, Codependency, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Dark, Dry Humping, F/M, Grinding, Knifeplay, M/M, Mental Instability, Obsessive Behavior, Panic Attacks, Possessive Behavior, Scarification, Threats of Violence, Unhealthy Relationships, Yandere, Yandere!Sean, mentions of self harm, yandere!Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 05:06:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19144165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwriteyo/pseuds/icantwriteyo
Summary: He stood next to the other boy for a moment, admiring his profile, trying his best to be discreet. He would sketch it later, to add to his collection. He was on sketch number 34, but if he played his cards right and did his chores quickly, he could probably get to 36 before dinner.Sean is obsessed with Finn. He just doesn't realize Finn feels the same way about him.





	The Same

“Aww, you'll get scars, but you'll get it. Part of the fun.” Finn turned around to hop off of Big Joe’s truck. “And sexier.” He said, just loud enough for Sean to question if he had heard it properly or not.

He stood next to the other boy for a moment, admiring his profile, trying his best to be discreet. He would sketch it later, to add to his collection. He was on sketch number 34, but if he played his cards right and did his chores quickly, he could probably get to 36 before dinner.

“Later, Big Joe.” Finn flipped off said Big Joe as he drove away. Sean wanted those hands to touch him, badly. “Smile, asshole.” He focused back on Sean, who quickly looked away. Hopefully Finn didn’t notice his lingering gaze. “So, did you have a good day at work, honey?”

Those pet names...Sean knew in his mind that Finn used them for everyone. But he also knew it was special for him. Finn said them in a special Sean-way that meant more. That made his heart flutter. “Um, it was okay, better...better now that we’re back here at the camp...together...” He said the last word faintly, carefully.

“I’m glad to be back here with you, too, sweetie...” Finn gave him a small wink as they turned to face the path towards camp.

“Cass and Hannah crack me up... they're like sisters with the way they argue.”

Finn hummed in acknowledgement, Sean oblivious to the grind of his teeth when he mentioned Cassidy. Fucking Cassidy. ‘Oh Sean is such a sweet city boy’ Cassidy. “Yeah! They love to start shit with each other...then get high. Short term memory loss.” He played it cool, relaxed. It was obvious Sean saw Cassidy as a friend and if Finn had it his way, it would never go beyond that. But he couldn’t let Sean know. Let Sean know that he consumed him, possessed his thoughts like one no or nothing had ever done before.

“Having Cass around is like a TV show. She can't sit on her ass for more than an hour.” Sean chuckled, rubbing at the back of his neck idly as the slowly started the walk back to camp.

“Yeah, always been this way. Like these sharks that die if they stop moving, you know?” Finn noticed one of the small cuts on Sean’s finger was still bleeding. It took every inch of self-control in his body not to fall on his knees and suck it between his lips.

“I was the same at school. So glad we're out here now.”

“Uh huh. No wonder she digs you.” He couldn’t fully hide the disappointment in his voice, the tension. Fuck. “So do I...” He decided to say. “I feel you, Sean. As always. That's why you're such a good fit for the family.”

They talked idly, Sean bringing up Daniel’s bratty attitude, Finn providing a bit of advice that Sean hadn’t considered prior. Then, Finn brought up his past. Something he had never confided, not even to Hannah or the rest of their family. What his father did. How much he loved his brothers. Sean was so gentle, so sweet in understanding.

Finn had to have him. He just had to.

-

Sean sat idly in front of his and Daniel’s tent, shamelessly gazing at Finn who was busy cutting a small piece of wood with his pocketknife. He started on sketch number 35, heart beating heavily in his chest. He was so handsome, so strong. Sean would never grow tired of drawing him, of hearing his voice and listening to his advice. He wanted to pry him open and crawl inside and live there. And be safe, always. It was coming together nicely, as he finished shading in the details of Finn’s facial tattoos. Where did Finn get them? Did he do them himself? Would he brand Sean as his forever if he asked?

“Boo!” Cassidy popped in front of his view of Finn, his eyebrows drawn down in frustration after he jumped a bit. She was blocking his view. “Man, you are so focused when you draw...that's cute.”

Sean barely managed to hide the frustration on his face from Cassidy. “Yeah, uh, thanks.” He replied dismissively, clutching his sketchbook in his lap.

Cassidy swooped down and grabbed it from Sean. His heart felt like it leapt to his throat as she snatched it away from his grasp. He had to let go for fear of it being torn, distress growing. She couldn’t she...she couldn’t! Those were for him, only, for his undying devotion and fascination with Finn. Not for her!

“Let me be the judge...” She commented idly, peering at his latest drawing.

“Woah, woah! Give it back! Please!” He begged, jumping up from his seat to try and pull it back. “Cassidy, don’t you dare fucking look!”

“Down, boy!” She gave him a pensive, critical look, before she took a few steps back. “Really, Sean?” Cassidy flipped through the book, page after page of sketches of Finn. Her hands clenched around the object a bit, looking between the artist and its pages with wide eyes. “Wow...t-these look exactly like him.” Her mouth grew dry before she offered Sean back his book. She tried to sound impressed, but there was no way she could hide the slight wavering of her voice. This wasn’t normal.

He took it back defensively, shooting her a worried look before he clutched the tattered book against his chest. “Don’t you think it’s weird?” He asked in a voice so small that Cassidy felt a lick of guilt. Maybe the boy just...had a crush. He was enamored with Finn, clearly. They all were to an extent. She was no different, after all.

“No, why would it be?” She took a seat in front of him on the soft earth. She was only half lying with her reply. It was...definitely a bit weird. But Sean was so sweet and pretty innocent. Part of the reason why she had had a bit of a crush on him herself. His infatuation was totally harmless. “Don't overthink everything, Sean Diaz.”

She decided to change the subject slightly, picking up on the nervous tick of Sean’s bouncing leg as his hand clutched the book even tighter. It was a bit unsettling. He had this sort of distant, unfocused gaze she couldn’t place. “Well I could never draw like that. So, uh, what's your secret?”

Sean seemed to relax a bit, his grip on the book sliding as it landed in his lap. His gaze drifted vaguely in the direction of where Finn reclined, before quickly drooping down to his scuffed boots. “I don't know. I just get inspired by the things I see and do...and...s-sometimes I get these thoughts in my head, like an impulse. They take over and all I think and dream of is my muse. A-And I have to draw...they inspire me, like...”

“Like Finn?” Cassidy completed for him, voice quiet.

“Watching him is...has...” Sean took a deep breath, growing lost in thought.

“He does inspire you a lot, huh?” She chuckled lightly. Sean gave a laugh in return, more out of pleasantries than anything.

Finn watched the exchange between Cassidy and Sean as he carved more and more of the wood off with his knife, movements the grew more aggressive and jerky. He was just out of earshot, but he saw the way Cassidy teased him, how Sean seemed to go along with it, how they laughed together.

Before Finn realized it, he had sharpened the piece of wood into a fine point. Sharp enough to dig into something, sharp enough to hurt. If he aimed it right, he could reach Cassidy from where he sat. It would be so easy to, if he really wanted. He blinked away the faint, frustrated tears in his eyes as he stood up, shoving the sharpened stick into the earth.

He stomped back into his tent, zipping the entrance up quickly as he fumed. It wasn’t fucking fair! Sean always got so quiet...so nervous around him. But here Cassidy was, making him laugh and smile and fuck. Finn sat in the center of his tent, fumbling with a wrapper and his stash before managing to light up. He needed to cool out, relax.

“Just gotta be zen about this, man...” He talked to himself, looking down at Hannah’s jacket from the night prior. He rolled his eyes, taking another hit. They had fucked again last night, for the first time in months. It wasn’t a good replacement, but he was high enough, with her hair out and if he ground against her from behind, face down and they went for anal. He could imagine Sean, fuck he could. But her hair wasn’t unruly enough, not quite brown enough, her body too curvy and soft, her complexion not quite the right tone of pretty tan of Sean Diaz that haunted Finn’s every waking thought. Fuck.

-

“You’re always with them!” Daniel pouted. Sean was exasperated, at his breaking point with Daniel.

Daniel wanted to train, so Sean took him to train. But of course, it had turned into another shitfit from the younger Diaz.

“And now Finn...all he ever does now is ask me about you.” Daniel’s voice grew quiet at that, before he glared up at Sean.

Sean’s chest ached, his little brother’s words registering and taking some of the frustrated heat from the pit of his stomach. “What?”

“Finn is MY friend, but...but...he always asks about you. What you’re doing. What you like. It’s like I don’t exist to him anymore.”

“Daniel, I...”

“And I see you look at him all weird. You...you’re both weird! And it’s not fair. I want my friend back, I want my big brother back!”

“That's it, enough. You're being a brat. I can't say anything without you having a shit fit!” Sean protested, although he felt giddy deep inside. Finn...asked about him. HIM.

He couldn’t get the thought of Finn inquiring about him out of his mind, even after Daniel’s little...freak out.

-

Sean had barely avoided the haircut, but the fear of cutting into his shag was long gone as Hannah’s words echoed through his skull.

“We’re just fuckbuddies.”

“Hannah, girl...” Finn could have reached out and strangled her, especially given how tightly Sean’s hands seemed to clutch, his nails digging into the flesh of his palm hard enough to draw blood.

“What, Sean’s a big boy...” She scoffed, but Sean rose from where he sat. “...he can handle some dirty talk.”

“Yeah, uh...I think I’m gonna go for a small walk. B-By the lake before I crash. Clear my head a bit. Thanks, guys.” The waver to Sean’s voice was unmistakable to the other three, but neither followed after Sean as he moved a bit faster and heavier than was probably necessary.

“What the fuck, Hannah?” Finn snapped. He was angry, he never really called Hannah by her full name like that.

“What do you mean what the fuck, Finn?” She rolled her eyes, polishing off her beer before he crowded her space. They stood toe to toe, Cassidy rose herself as she saw escalation was inevitable. “Don’t want your new toy to know you’ve fucked someone else? I didn’t hear any complaints last night.”

“Shut up!” Finn grabbed Hannah by the collar of her shirt, Cassidy acted quickly, pulling Finn back with a shove to his shoulder. He almost lunged at her, until she threw up her hands in defense.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ, Finn!” She panted, fear in her eyes. She had been annoyed with Finn before, irritated, frustrated, and wanted to kick his ass multiple times. But this was the first time she had actually feared Finn. His pupils were lost in the green of his irises, one step away from foaming at the mouth.

“You got some goddamn nerve, Cassidy...” He muttered to himself, mouth curled in a snarl. “...I see the game you’re playin’ at with him...”

“Finn, I’m not...” Cassidy shook her head, Hannah joining her at her side to create distance between them. “...it’s not like that, man...”

“Flirtin’ with ‘im...trying to keep him away from me, oh, sweetie, don’t give me that confused look.” He snorted, pacing around dying campfire.

“Finn, come on...you’re freaking out over nothing...” Hannah started. “...and it’s freaking us both the fuck out. Just, chill, okay?”

Finn ignored them as he sat back on the stump Sean sat mere moments ago, unsheathing his knife and spinning it between his fingers.

“Look, okay, Hannah is gonna, um...hang out in my tent tonight.” Cassidy said quickly. “Take some time to...cool out. And we’ll act like...all this never happened, alright?” Her accent grew thicker the more nerves got to her.

He didn’t respond, so she opted to rush Hannah into her tent, both of them exchanging worried expressions and words.

While all the commotion had broken out between the trio, Sean had sat himself at the base of the lake, booted feet not touching the water but impossibly close. He looked down at his hand, blood bubbling from how hard he had dug his nails into the flesh.

“Stupid.” He sobbed to himself. “You’re so fucking stupid...” He hated himself, he hated that he wasn’t what Finn wanted, that Finn had...had her. He hated her. Sean took in a few deep, trembling breathes as he managed to get back up onto his feet. His body seemed to be moving beyond his control, on some type of autopilot following his Finn-induced panic attack.

He snuck around the camp, going around the long way to avoid the campfire, to avoid the three of them. His body continued to move of its own will, but not towards his and Daniel’s tent. He crawled into Finn’s empty one.

It was...overwhelming. Every inch there was Finn, everything reminded him of what he desired most, what haunted his dreams and possessed his waking moments. He rummaged around and found another pair of Finn’s pants – complete with worn underwear and a belt.

Sean shoved the pair of boxers into his face without a second thought, drinking in the dirt, musk, and sweat. It was all Finn, purely Finn. The high of a blunt or the buzz of a brew couldn’t compare to this.

He lost track of how long he sat there, memorizing everything he could, his arousal growing to a painful level in his tattered jeans. Sean pulled the cloth from his face, eyes beginning to water. Finn would never be his. Finn didn’t want him...like that. Like how Sean craved.

He felt another panic attack coming, body quaking ever so slightly, his thoughts running a mile a minute. There was no way he could accept Finn not being his, of him not being Finn’s. The belt felt supple and firm in his hand despite the obvious years’ worth of wear to it.

Sean wrapped it around his neck, pulling as tightly as he could from the awkward, sitting angle. The bite of the leather seemed to calm his racing mind, arousal growing impossibly more and more in his tethered pants. He unzipped his pants and barely managed to get a hand around his arousal before he gagged. Drool trailed down his lips as he moved his hand furiously, squeezing his own throat with Finn’s belt. It wasn’t enough, he needed...more

Sean’s dark eyes rolled back into his head, squeezing them tight as he managed Finn with him, Finn’s hands on him. He could crave his name into Sean’s flesh, bear it for Hannah to see...all to see. He could almost hear Finn’s voice, the things he would say and do. Break Sean down to his truly deprived self, kick and stomp and cut and spit on him, calling him sweetheart the whole time, before he pieced him back together and made everything right and good.

“Sean.”

That wasn’t in Sean’s head, his eyes snapped open and locked with Finn’s own wide ones. The older boy was kneeling, halfway into the tent. “I-I-I...” Sean fumbled, lightheaded from arousal and the pressure against his neck. He retracted his hands, trying to scoot away from Finn despite the cramped space and the only exit blocked. There was no excuse that his brain could come up with as his eyes stung, tears beginning to fall. “...no...no...” The mantra tumbled from Sean’s lips and the pit of his stomach burned as Finn moved closer. This was it, Finn found out, he was disgusted with him. No doubt they’d kick him and Daniel out of the camp. And Sean would lose his most inspirational muse. He couldn’t handle it, he couldn’t.

“Shh...” Finn cooed, before he zipped the tent up behind him. “...easy, sweetheart.” His voice was soft, like he was speaking to a hurt animal, a wounded wolf caught in a bear trap that desperately needed to be set free. “That my belt?” He motioned a hand towards Sean’s neck.

“I-I’m sorry...” Sean whimpered as Finn sat in front of him, the light from the solo battery-powered lantern cast menacing shadows across his tattooed face. “...I’m so sorry...” He trembled, tears still dripping down his chin.

“Don’t be, sweetie...” His voice dipped lower, before he crowded Sean’s space, eyes dark. Before Sean could move any further, Finn yanked on the end of the belt, wrapping it around his hand twice. “...want me to choke you right, honey? Make you really feel it?” It was so snug, already felt better than when Sean did it himself.

His mind stuttered and his world tilted on its side as Finn’s words echoed through his muddled mind. Then, with total clarity, he felt Finn’s hand land on his inner thigh, mere inches from his unzipped fly. “Please.” He begged, like he had dreamed of having the honor of doing so many times. “I need you, F-Finn...” Sean’s windpipe convulsed at the slight pressure, his words coming out gasped and harsh.

“Need you, too, baby...” That was a new name, a new one just for Sean. Finn wrenched the leather in an upward position, Sean’s scrambled as he became lightheaded, blood rushing from his brain and to his cock as Finn grinned. The older boy kissing him sloppy and wet, Sean’s spit covering both their mouths before he let go so Sean breath.

“Fuck...f-fuck...” Sean panted, before he lunged at Finn, messy and uncoordinated as they locked lips for a proper kiss.

“Easy, sweetie...you’re doing so good...” Finn hummed, giving his jaw a soft kiss. He traced the faint bruise beginning to form around Sean’s neck with his lips and fingers alike, causing the other to shiver. “...I knew you and me were the same. I felt it from the start.”

“The same?”

“There’s somethin’ different in you Sean...a yearnin’ for things other people don’t get...’s alright, though...” He slotted himself between Sean’s legs, the younger boy’s face turning an even more brilliant shade of red as he ground against him in slow, teasing circles. “...’m the same way...we’re meant to be together, right? You’re mine, sweetie?”

“Yeah...” Sean wrapped one leg around Finn’s hip, beginning to pant harder at the rough, jagged pace they started. “...as long as you’re mine.”

“’Course...” He drawled, before he removed Sean’s pants and tugged his own down, grinding against him.

Neither was embarrassed by how quickly they both came, exchanging declarations of twisted and promised love as they laced hands together and Finn bit more marks along Sean’s jaw and neck to match the brand around his throat.

“To the end and shit...” Finn drawled as he craved his name into Sean’s thigh with his small pocket knife, he bit into Finn’s spare belt to stop from crying out.

Moments later, Sean craved his own name over Finn’s chest. “...to the end and shit, man.”

**Author's Note:**

> One day I will write a full smut scene for these two, but it didn't seem necessary for this fic.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
